The best english class ever!
by Invader Zix
Summary: Okay,this is the same story that I originally called "My first (and very sucky) fanfic" But due to my actually getting good reviews,I gave it a proper title.I also will be taking on some of you lucky fanfictioners,go look at chapter 4 for details!Review p
1. Chapter 1!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Invader Zim; all of it is copyright Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez. Thank you.  
  
NOTICE: some names (one name, actually) have been changed to protect my personal life, I do have a crush on someone in my second period class, but just incase someone from Meeker is reading this; I don't want the whole school to know who I like.  
  
Chapter 1:Journey through the paper.  
  
I sat staring at the back of Ted Mullin's head, it had been about twenty minutes since the start of first period and I was already bored. Suddenly, he turned his head my way; I quickly averted my gaze, but not quickly enough. Our eyes bet for a few brief seconds before I turned my head and started a conversation with Shae, making it look like I was turning to talk to her and had accidentally looked at him.  
  
"Whatca doin?" I asked in my Gir voice,  
  
"Nothing" Shae responded, her eyes never leaving the paper she was doing her chapter summaries on.  
  
"Oh." I knew perfectly well that I would get in trouble if I bugged her while she was working, so I decided to stare at Ted again, who had turned back to his friend.  
  
Ted was my crush; unfortunately, he didn't seem to notice me. I tried my best to be his friend though, and it seemed to be working. He was always very nice to me, and me him, but I knew we could never be more than friends, he already had a girlfriend. I sighed, and turned back to my paper. I had already finished all of my chapter summaries, so I occupied myself by doodling various sketches of Zix, my made up Invader Zim character. Zix was what I had come up with when I had tried to draw myself as an Irken, but today even Zix seemed to have lost her luster, and I fell to just moving my pencil around and around in a small circle, and thinking.  
  
I thought about what I always think about, Invader Zim. It had been two days since the Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom, and I was still reliving moments of it, I couldn't wait to get home and watch my tape of it again. I looked down; the circle I had been drawing had grown quite big, I looked at the tip of my pencil, it needed sharpening.I was about to get up and sharpen it when something caught the corner of my eye, my gaze was drawn sharply to the center of my circle, which was glowing a bright, deep purple, I bent my head lower, trying to see what it was, the tip of my nose touched the bright purple spot, and I felt myself being drawn sharply forward. I was about to scream when I felt something hard hit the side of my head, and I blacked out.  
  
Okay! I'm changing the story layout thingie now; so don't expect author's notes in the next few chapters! Have a nice day! 


	2. Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: No.Own.Zimmy.Happy now?  
  
Chapter 2:Squeals of glee.  
  
I awoke to pain. I opened my eyes, wondering why my face felt like it was burning. The first thing I saw was a large raindrop falling through the air and landing right in my eye. I screamed, clapping a hand to the eye, which had started to sizzle horribly. Sitting up, I noticed that my nose seemed to have disappeared; I crossed my eyes, ignoring the pain in one for the moment, and met nothing but green skin. At this a thought struck me, could it be? I felt the top of my head; wincing at the pain I felt from touching my skin, and felt two long antennae, ending in square spirals. This seemed to confirm my suspicion, but I still had to make sure, I looked down at my uniform, a standard Irken shirt with blue flare pants that completely covered my shoes, I pulled one of the pant legs up, and found a black, shiny, knee-high boot. This definitely confirmed my suspicion, and I emitted a squeal of glee,  
  
"I'm Zix! But that means."  
  
I looked around me, other than rain (I still had that horrible burning sensation all over) I could see several tall gray buildings, but one in particular caught my eye, or rather, the person coming out of it did. It was a short, pale boy with pitch-black hair and a black trench coat who was holding a large umbrella over his larger than average head. I knew instantly who it was and I nearly fainted again, but I managed to stay conscious and searched all around me until I found what I was looking for. I jammed the long black wig on my head and inserted the contacts, with some difficulty, as I had never worn contacts before. When my disguise was fully ready I ran across the street to Dib, ignoring the fact that I was smoking slightly. 


	3. Chapter 3!

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Invader Zim and I do not own Tonka Trucks either.I feel all sad now!  
  
Chapter 3:Dibby and Air.  
  
(Tense change: I was getting tired of writing the word "I" all the time, so I deiced to change it to third person view instead of first person.)  
  
Dib was feeling happy, his father had let him borrow one of his high- tech cameras and he was off to spy on Zim. He turned around and was about to start down his driveway when he noticed a figure running up it. Upon closer inspection he realized it was a girl, as she had long, black hair, though it was hard to distinguish against the murky gray of the houses behind her. As she grew nearer Dib noticed that she had green skin and was smoking a little, just as Zim did whenever he came in contact with water. Dib watched this newcomer cautiously,  
  
"It might be Zim coming to spy on me with some stupid new disguise," He thought, "Of course, it could be that weirdo robot in a power suit or something."  
  
But his thoughts were drowned out by the strange girls high-pitched voice,  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiii!" she squealed, "My name is Li-ummm. I mean, Zix."  
  
She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, she had almost used her real name, but she had caught herself just in time. It would be much more fun being addressed as "Zix" rather than "Lisa".  
  
Dib was confused, who was this girl? Why was she standing in front of his house, under his umbrella, introducing herself to a complete stranger? It occurred to him that he should introduce himself too, even if this girl was one of Zim's kind (He had realized this by now.) he might be able to get her on his side, she might prove to be a valuable source of information in his quest to destroy Zim.  
  
"Erm. My name is D-"  
  
"Oh, I already know what your name is, it's Dib!"  
  
He was startled, how had she known his name? His confusion must have shown on his face, because she gave him a pained look, and continued talking.  
  
"Don't worry, Dibby, your famous were I come from!"  
  
She started to say something more, but was distracted by a noise behind her. She wheeled around and her gaze was greeted by a small blue ferret with a seam running down its head, as if it had been sewed. It was skipping down the driveway singing the Doom Song and slurping a large glass of Cherry Poop.  
  
"Air!" She said as it reached her, "I totally forgot about you! Where have you been?" The ferret stared up at her with large bugged out eyes.  
  
"I got a large glass o' Poop!" It responded, brandishing its cup and dribbling the red liquid down its front, staining the fur of its chest crimson.  
  
"Okayyy." She suddenly seemed to remember Dib's presence,"Oh, Dib, this is my robot-er, I mean, ferret, Air. Air, this is Dib."  
  
The ferret responded with a loud sucking sound as it tried to slurp up the last of the soda through the straw, Dib was reminded strongly of Zim's green dog thing, what was its name again? Dir? Qir? Oh well, it didn't matter anyway. At this he remembered what he had originally set out to do, and he took out the camera that he had been carrying in his pocket.  
  
"Hey, Zix.Listen I kinda have something I was going to do so, uh.I think I'll just be going, Okay?" Zix looked at the camera in his hand, and a wide grin spread across her face.  
  
"Ohhhh, spying on Zim, right? Can I come with you? Please?" She fluttered her eyelashes, obviously trying to look appealing, but her gesture was interfered by Air jumping on her head and screaming,  
  
"I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD!!!" at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Air! Get off my head!" She grabbed the ferret by its waist and proceeded to pry it off of its place on her head.  
  
"Awwww. But I like it up here."  
  
"Rrrrrrr.Gerrof!"  
  
Dib watched them bickering with amusement, then decided that it couldn't hurt to let Zix come, besides, she couldn't do anything, could she?  
  
"Okay, you can come with me. But you have to be quiet when we get there, okay?"  
  
"Really?! I can come?" She said, looking out from between Air's front legs.  
  
"Mmm-Hmm" Dib nodded, then turned around and began to walk in a northerly direction. "C'mon, it's this way." Zix trotted along close behind him, trying to stay under the umbrella and wrestle Air at the same time, she finally gave up and let him ride on her head, where he started to sing the theme from Blazing Saddles in an extremely loud voice, forcing both Dib and Zix to cover their ears or become deaf.  
  
"Can't you shut that thing up?" Dib yelled over the noise,  
  
"I'm working on it!" Zix yelled back as she tried to tape up Air's mouth with a roll of Duct tape she had found in her Irken packpod, soon the Blazing Saddles theme song had been reduced to a muffled  
  
"He wode a brazing shaddle."and the two were able to walk in relative silence for the remainder of the trip. 


	4. Chapter 4! (very,very short!)

--Okay, I got off my lazy glutteous maximus (I like big words.) and decided to write another chapter! YAY!!! Okay, so now I'm putting my bestest friends in and I am willing to take the first 3 reviews that have BIOS and put them in (Hear that? BIOS!!! I won't take you unless there is a BIO!!! I want outfit, race, Sirs, any thing else, put it all in.) So, on with Shae- Shae!  
  
DISCLAIMER:I LIKE TACOS! Oh, wait.I mean, I don't own Invader Zim or anything else I may put in here, including Mr.Wimer. Think of the possibilities if I did though.Heeeeehehehehe.  
  
Chapter 4:Some new arrivals!  
  
Shae moved the pencil in a curving line, forming the words, THE END, she sighed happily, then put down her pencil and looked up to the back of her friend's head.  
  
"Lisa, I'm finished!" She smiled at Lisa's silent back; something wasn't right."Lisa?"  
  
She poked the girl's shoulder, but nothing happened, the light brown hair didn't even move when Shae's hand brushed against it. At this Shae began to worry, she wondered if she should go tell Mr.Wimer, but her brain told her to investigate further before going and troubling the Great one (A/N-Yes, he likes us to call him that, really!). So, under the pretense of sharpening her pencil, she got up and took a step forward to see what her friend was doing.  
  
Lisa was bent over a piece of paper. The usual sketches of Zix and her Sirs adorned the paper, but one very odd thing caught Shae's gray-blue eyes, a small circle right in the center glowed a brilliant purple, not at all the usual color for small circles. Overcome with curiosity, Shae grabbed the paper from under Lisa's face and took it too her desk, totally forgetting her original mission to sharpen her pencil. As she looked into it she could see some tiny, miniscule thing moving around inside the graphite border the pencil lead had made "It's some sort of miniature T.V." Shae thought. She brought the paper up to her face, trying to see what was inside, she strained her eyes, but still couldn't see, so she put down the paper and took out her reading glasses. She put the paper up to her face again, and held up the spectacles like a magnifying glass, but as she raised the metal frames up to her eyes the knuckle of her forefinger touched the glowing spot. She felt herself being drawn forward into a swirling mist of color, her mouth opened, ready to scream, but her brain didn't seem to be there yet, before either of them got a chance to synchronize though, a heavy object hit her on the back of the head, sending her into unconsciousness.  
  
--Okay, yes yes, very short, I know. But I have to go to school to get the bios for my buddies, and I thought I'd give you people time to squabble over who gets to be in the next chapters before I actually write them! Besides, I needed to change the story layout anyway and give it a proper title, thanks to those of you who reviewed! I am happy now! Have a nice day! 


End file.
